


Irondad Snapshots

by Rejectedmarvel



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rejectedmarvel/pseuds/Rejectedmarvel
Summary: Irondad prompts/random ideas that come to me





	1. “Here take my jacket. I’m not bother by the cold anyway.”

Peter sat on the icy cold passenger seat closing watching his shivering mentor fiddle with the broken down car. The vehicle sat on the edge of the road motionless, refusing to start up no matter how many times they tried. Snow blew in all directions, wind howling as the icy flakes stuck to the ground. Tony cursed to himself, his frustration growing with each moment.

 

The two of them decided at the last minute to take the scenic route to the compound to enjoy the light snowfall. It was peaceful, or well it was until the car broke down leaving them stranded on some back road as the storm worsened. Tony managed to send a text out asking for help but the cell service cut off before he got a reply. So now they were stuck until the car started up again or until help arrived.

 

“Jesus why is it so  _ fucking _ cold,” His mentor groaned trying his best to shield himself from the wind.

 

A numbness crept up Peter’s fingertips as gripped his own jacket tightly. Ever since the spider bite, he hasn’t been able to stand the cold for very long. Spiders couldn’t thermoregulate and by looks of it, he couldn’t either. Numbness aside, however, a pang of guilt sat in his chest the longer he watched Tony stand in cold. Outside was much more brutal than the ice box in the car. 

 

Slipping off his winter jacket, he slipped outside into the frosty air cursing. Snow was on his face immediately, plummeting him as he walked a few steps over to Tony head buried under the hood of the car. 

 

“Here!” Peter yelled over the wind extending his jacket. 

 

Tony glanced up eyes going wide. “Peter what the hell are you doing without a jacket on!” 

 

“Here, take my jacket,” He said again trying with all his might not to look cold. He was freezing, but his mentor needed the coat more than him. “I’m not bothered by the cold anyway.” 

 

_ One big ass lie. _

 

“Sure and I can turn into a big green rage monster.”

 

“Mr. Stark really,” He huffed. “I’m like Bucky and Steve, I can withstand the cold longer than you.” 

 

_ Another lie.  _

 

Tony looked at him with curious eyes, snow covering both of them. Peter bit his lip body slightly shivering as his mentor took the jacket from him. 

 

“Thanks, kiddo. Now get your ass back to the car. I don’t care if you can last longer out here, you can still catch a cold.”

 

He nodded laughing slightly hands barely able to open the door. After a few more tries, Peter was able to slip into the car slivering more than he was before he left the car. The numbness was now up to his arms spreading its way to his chest as he curled in on himself. 

 

He was so cold, but he couldn’t let Tony know that. 

 

Leaning against his seat, he pressed his knees firmly to his chest. Peter could barely feel anything now, just a numbness that seemed to grow with every moment. His whole shook, teeth chattering as he runs his hands down his legs to create some warmth. What he wouldn’t give to be out of this storm. 

 

The hood of the car slammed down suddenly causing him to jump in his seat. Curiously he glanced outside watching Tony fumble inside wearing both jackets. His mentor didn’t say a word, eyes solely focused on the car keys. Turning them, the engine roared to life as Peter nearly cried with relief. 

 

“Suck it snow,” His mentor cheered. “Alright, Pete I say we blow this-“ 

 

Tony stopped talking eyes widening once again. Peter shivered unable to respond. His mentor slowly slipped over both of the jackets eyes now focused on him. 

 

“Jesus, Peter your lips are blue.” 

 

“O-oh,” He answered taking both jackets. “It’s f-fine, my b-body just doesn’t r-respond well t-to the c-cold. S-Spiders can’t t-thermoregulate.”

 

His mentor’s eyebrows raise. “But you said-“ He reaches out to touch Peter, a small gasp escaping his lips once he realized how cold the boy was. “You lied didn’t you.”

 

“Y-You l-looked cold.”

 

Tony fumbled with the controls turning the heat on blast. “Peter Parker I don’t care if I looked cold.” He shook his head, driving away from their spot on the road. “Of course spiders can’t thermoregulate I knew that and I still took your jacket.”

 

“M’sorry.”

 

“Not your fault kiddo,” His mentor turned to look at him still shivering away. “But next time that jacket stays on. The last thing I want is you getting hypothermia.”

 

Peter nodded hands resting against the heater trying to stop the numbness. 

 

“Oh, Bruce is checking you out when we get to the compound. And don’t tell me you’re fine, your lips are still blue.”    
  



	2. "you don't get to quit on me"

Tony awoke with a gasp. Lungs burning as a painfully ache shot through this chest. He heaved, mind wandering to his time in Afghanistan and the horrid thought that his chest was cut open again. Vision blurry, he tilted his head towards his chest eye full of panic. His hands rested at his sides, sluggishly lifting towards his ribcage.

  
  
He breathed, hands clutching the remains of his tattered t-shirt. Blood sat upon his hand when he pulled back breath hitching as cliched at his skin looking for some gaping hole. The only thing he found was a small gash along his sternum. Nothing too deep to be life-threatening.

  
  
Almost crying with relief, he stared up at the sky eyes focused on the thick black smoke encasing the baby blue sky. Sulfur filled the air, a sweltering fire somewhere beside him. He coughed, gagging on the wretched smell of burning flesh. Tony’s suit laid in pieces, nanotech landing beside him refusing to bond back together.

  
  
_What happened here? And why the hell was his suit in pieces?_

  
  
His head pounded, brain still trying to put the pieces together. The team was responding to some distress call in Europe. The last he remembered was heavy duty tanks firing at them before an explosion knocked him to the ground.

  
  
A Hulk like roar echoed in the distance, it sounded painful and frightening. Tony slowly rolled onto his side, elbows supporting him as he tried to at least pull himself into a sitting position. He knew he couldn’t stay here long, he was a sitting duck with his suit. Surely he was capable without it, but against high powered tanks he was outmatched.

  
  
He wondered whether to follow the sound go Hulk’s voice to find the others or to go in the other direction to the location of their ship. That is, that their jet wasn't blown to pieces by the damn tanks. All he really cared about was finding his friends alive, find Peter alive.

  
  
_Peter._

  
  
Tony gasped eyes widening in fear as he struggled to find his footing. His kid was with him, _his kid was with him_ when the explosion hit.

  
  
“Peter!” He yelled not caring who was around. He needed to make sure his kid was ok. Screw finding a way out, he needed to find Peter. “Kiddo!”

 

He stumbled upright, eyes searching the trees. Smoke hindered his line of vision, gunfire sounding off in distance. Hulk’s roar boomed once, a nasty scream following shortly after. Tony pulled his shirt over his nose, feet numbly walking towards the gunfire.

 

“Peter, where are-” Something catches his eyes through the smoke, a red and blue figure lying motionless on the ground. Panic pumped through his veins as he fumbled his way over to figure eyes watering from the smoke. Falling to his knees, he studied the unmoving figure recognizing the familiar spider webbing. “No, no, no.”

 

With shaky hands, he grabbed Peter’s arm rolling him over onto his back. He cursed to himself noticing the large pool of blood from under his kid. The front of his suit was torn up, blood spilling out from large gashes as burn marks. Ripping off the mask, Tony continued to curse by the bruises littering the poor boys face.

 

“Mhm,” Peter muttered eyes refusing to open.

 

“Oh thank God,” He sighed a few tears falling onto his cheeks. “Open your eyes, Pete.”

 

“Mhm, T’ny?”

 

“Yeah, it’s me, kiddo.”

 

Peter’s eyes fluttered open, pupils dilated as he struggled to keep them from closing. He wined, gasping in pain as blood poured out of him. Tony snapping out of his daze, starting applying pressure to his kid’s wounds. No matter how much pain it caused the boy, it was stopping him from dying from blood loss.

 

“Hurts.”

 

“I know, I know. Just keep those eyes open, Pete. That’s all you have to do.

 

Tony looked through the smoke again, only gunfire echoing through the trees now. Thunder boomed overhead, lightning flashing across the sky. From what he could tell, there was a battle waging on without them. Peter groaned in pain again, eyes fall from his eyes as he dug his fingertips into the ground.

 

“M’tired,” He muttered coughing up blood nearly choking on it.

 

“Nope,” Tony said voice wavering. “You keep your eyes open.”

 

“I’m,” He gaged on his blood again, head turning to face Tony as it dripped out of his mouth. “S-Sorry.”

 

Peter’s eyes lazily fought to stay open, his face growing paler by the minute. His breathing was uneven and the blood spilling out of him had no signs of stopping.

 

“HELP US!” Tony yelled not caring who was around. Peter was not dying, not today. “SOMEONE HELP US!

 

“M’sorry,” Peter mumbled eyes closing.

 

“Hey,” He tapped his face slightly. “No Peter you keep your eyes open. You don’t get to quit on me.”

 

“M’sorry.”


	3. “you thought I was finished with you, didn’t you? oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of torture

Icy cold water splashed across Peter’s face. He gasped, eyes flying open senses screaming at him. He launched himself forward, body pulling him back as retrains covering him kept him firmly against a chair. A dull pain sat in the back of his head, vision blurring slightly. His ribs painfully ached with each breath, body sluggishly trying to stay alert.

 

“Finally the spider is awake,” A chilling voice sneered at him.

 

Peter’s eyes landed on a pair of black boots. They trailed up the figure’s pants until he stumbled upon the woman’s face smiling down at him. A scar covered her right side of her face, burns covering her neck and ear.

 

“To be honest, I never expected you to survive the last experiment. But your healing is rather impressive.”

 

“What,” He whispered mind going blank. He didn’t know this woman, in fact, he had no idea why he was even retrained to this chair.

 

“The electoral shocks to your brain should have killed you,” The woman said bending down grab Peter’s face. “The winter soldier could never survive as long as you did on the machine. Granted the man that ran that never had the balls to push the limits."

 

“Who-“ He gasped as the word escaped his lip. Imagines of his friend flooding his mind as he stared at the man in terror.

 

Peter wasn’t supposed to be here, he was forbidden to come. The team was investigating Bucky’s old stomping grounds for Hydra intel and he stuck on the jet just before they left. Hiding in a weapons crate only sneaking out to follow the team.

 

“I never expected our agents to snatch you up, Stark kept you under a watchful eye.”

 

Panic bubbled in his chest, he knew he should be here. He should be at home in New York waiting for the team to return. But now, he was trapped in some chair unable to move.

 

The woman's grip on Peter’s face tightens as he tried to wiggle away. “There, there Spider. Just a few more sessions and you won’t be afraid anymore.”

 

“Get your filthy hands off of me!” Peter yelled.

 

A painfully smack echoed through the air. The woman’s eyes filling with rage. Growling she moved her hands to his neck squeezing until Peter couldn’t breathe.

 

“Listen here you little shit,” She loosens her grip around his neck but kept a firm hand on it. “If you want to keep your tongue I suggest you shut it.”

 

Gasping for air, Peter watched as the women turned her back away to a computer screen. Eyes full of panic he pulled against his retrains. He needed to get out of here, he needed to find Tony and the team. They were probably looking for him, not knowing he was restrained in some chair.

 

“Now, I say we continue our process.”

 

Peter let out a small whimper as the machine behind him roared with life. Metal clamps forming around his head as his spider senses screamed danger. His eyes landed on the evil woman almost pleading with her to stop,

 

She laughed to herself. “You thought I was finished with you, didn’t you?” She leaned closer smiling with glee. “Oh darling, the game hasn’t even started yet. I’ve always wondered what it would be like if the Avengers fought one of their own.”

 

Peter’s blood ran cold realizing what was happening. She was making a new soldier, stripping him of the very things that make him the person he is. And all he could do was lay there eyes glossing over with tears.

 

“Don’t cry little spider, you’ll be much better by the time I’m done with you.”

 

Gears clicked into place as a small buzzing noise filled his ears. His hands were clenched into fists, fear pumping through him.

 

"N-“

 

He couldn’t finish his sentence before a scream erupted from his lips.


	4. “You’re doing great, don’t look at it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentions of blood

“Damnit Steve I don’t care that we didn’t make the rendezvous point! My suit is down!” Tony huffed static filling his comm as his teammates muffled words came through. “There’s Hydra agents all over the place! Let alone the damn traps they-“

 

A mechanical sound screeched behind him, a loud scream following after. 

 

_ “Fuck! Fuck!” _

 

Tony’s head whipped around in panic as those words fell off Peter’s lips. His eyes widen, horror overcoming his features as he ignored the oncoming questions from his teammates. 

 

_ “Tony who just screamed?” _

 

_ “Was that Peter?” _

 

_ “Please tell me that wasn’t-“ _

 

Peter laid on the ground screaming into his arm body shaking as he stared at the pool of blood forming around his foot. A metal contraption wrapped around his foot, numerous steel spikes buried deep into his skin. Tony rushed over falling onto the dirt as his kid continued to sob in pain. 

 

“I-I d-didn’t s-see-“

 

“It’s ok Pete,” He said trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. The last thing he needed to do was make the kid even more upset than he already was. “Just breathe. I’m going to take a look.”

 

“N-No” 

 

Tony bit his tongue to stop his own tears from forming. “I know you’re in a lot of pain right now but I need to take a look.”

 

“O-Oh God, it h-hurts.”

 

_ “Damnit Stark answer the damn comms!” _

 

Peter’s sobs echoed into the comms as more voices filled his ears. Tony ignoring the chatter carefully picked up his kid’s foot by the ankle. Blood continued to spill out of his wound, his leg twitching at the sudden pain. 

 

_ “Tones did he set off a trap? Hydra agents are on the move.” _

 

Tony eyes darted around the surrounding area. FRIDAY scanning for any threats as his heart pounded. They didn’t need a horde of Nazi agents coming their way. With his kid on the ground unable to walk and his suit unable to fly, they would stand a chance. 

 

“M-Mr. Stark,” Peter sniffled trying to not let out another scream. 

 

_ “Stark update!” _

 

“Everyone just shut up!” 

 

Tony breathed heavily head spinning as the chatter on the comms fell silent. Peter laid on the ground hand firmly over his mouth to quiet his cries. 

 

Carefully putting his foot down, he reached over removing the hand over his kid’s mouth. “Not you Pete, cry as much as you need to. I know you’re in a lot of pain right now.”

 

“Sir, there seems to movement 100 feet from where you stand,” FRIDAY said as he cursed. 

 

“Alright listen up I’m in a bit of a pickle here,” He said hand firmly holding Peter’s as the kid squeezed on for dear life. “My thrusters are down, Spider-Man foot is caught in some glorified bear trap, and we seemed to have Hydra agents closing in.” 

 

_ “Send your location now,” Rhodey demanded. _

 

“FRIDAY is sending our location now, Rhodeybear.”

 

_ “And don’t try to take to trap off! We need a better look at his foot before we even try!” Bruce answered with a small hint of Hulk in his voice. _

 

Tony eyes scanned the dense forest again. Worry pumping through him as the threat got closer with every moment. 

 

“M’sorry,” Peter gasped painfully trying to sit up eyes staring at his own foot in horror.

 

“You’re doing great, don’t look at it.”

 

Pulling his kid into a hug, he held him tightly trying to calm his shaking figure. He had to give it to the kid, if it was him, he would have passed out by now.

 

“Sir, hostile forces incoming.”

 

“Son of a-“

 

“Hey Tones need a lift,” Rhodey said landing effortlessly onto the ground.

 

“Show off.”

 

His friend scoffed faceplate opening. “I’m sorry but we’re you begging for a ride earlier.”

 

“H-Hey Rhodey.”

 

His face softened. “Hey, kid. We’re going to get that foot fixed right up.”

 

“G-Good,” Peter sighed. “Because M-May would have a-all your asses if you didn’t.”   
  



End file.
